Mothers of very low birth weigh infants (VLBW;<or=1500 gms) experience higher anxiety and depression the week of the infant's birth and the week prior to the infant's hospital discharge, than do mothers of normal weight infants. In caretakers of the elderly a relationship has been established between increased anxiety and depression, decreased immune function, and poorer health. If this relationship exists in mothers of VLBW infants nursing interventions to decrease anxiety and depression or to lessen their impact could be designed and tested. The purpose of this study is to examine changes in anxiety and depression and immune functions in mothers of VLBW infants and to compare these responses to those of mothers of healthy term (>37 gestation) infants. 64 mothers of VLBW infants and a comparison group of 64 mothers of normal weight infants will be compared at delivery, 1,2, and 4 months postpartum and the week before VLBW infant hospital discharge. Multiple Affect Adjective Checklist-Revised and the Symptom Checklist 90-Revised and a structured interview will take place. Changes in immune function will be measured by examining alterations in circulating lymphocyte subsets and disturbances in their function including lymphocyte mitogen responses and natural killer cell (NK) activity. These data will be important in developing interventions and follow up programs for mothers and their VLBW infants.